wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXVI
Po owym zwycięstwie pozwolił na koniec Czarniecki odetchnąć wojsku i konie strudzone odpaść, po czym znów wielkimi pochodami miał wracać pod Sandomierz, aby do upadłego króla szwedzkiego gnębić. Tymczasem pewnego wieczora przybył do obozu pan Charłamp z wieściami od Sapiehy. Czarniecki wyjechał był pod ową porę do Czerska na lustrację pospolitego ruszenia rawskiego, które się pod owym miastem właśnie zbierało, więc Charłamp, nie zastawszy wodza, udał się wprost do Wołodyjowskiego, aby u niego po długiej drodze wypocząć. Przyjaciele witali go wielce radośnie, lecz on zaraz na wstępie posępną im twarz ukazał i rzekł: — O waszej wiktorii już słyszałem. Tu nam się uśmiechnęła fortuna, a pod Sandomierzem nas przycisnęła. Nie masz już Carolusa w saku, bo się wydobył, a do tego z wielką wojska litewskiego konfuzją. — Być li to może? — zakrzyknął chwytając się za głowę pan Wołodyjowski. Obaj Skrzetuscy i Zagłoba stanęli jak wryci. — Jakże to było? Powiadaj waćpan, na żywy Bóg, bo we własnej skórze nie usiedzim! — Już mi i tchu nie staje — odpowiedział pan Charłamp — jechałem dzień i noc, strudziłem się okrutnie. Nadjedzie pan Czarniecki, to wszystko ab ovo opowiem. Dajcie mi teraz trochę odsapnąć. — Więc ot i Carolus wyszedł z saku. Przewidywałem, że na to przyjdzie. Jakże to? zapomnieliście, iżem to prorokował? Niech Kowalski przyświadczy. — Wuj prorokował! — rzekł Roch. — I gdzie Carolus poszedł? — spytał Charłampa Wołodyjowski. — Piechota popłynęła szmagami, a on z jazdą poszedł po Przywiślu ku Warszawie. — Bitwa była? — I była, i nie była. Krótko mówiąc, dajcie mi spokój, bo nie mogę gadać! — Jedno jeno jeszcze powiedz. Zali całkiem pan Sapieha rozbit? — Gdzie tam rozbit! Goni nawet króla, ale już tam pan Sapieha nikogo nie dogoni! — Taki on do gonienia jak Niemiec do postu — rzekł Zagłoba. — Chwała Bogu i za to, że wojska w całości! — wtrącił Wołodyjowski. — Podrwili boćwinkowie! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Ha! trudno! Musim znów dziurę w Rzeczypospolitej na współkę łatać! — Waćpan na litewskie wojsko nie gadaj — odparł Charłamp. — Carolus jest wojennik wielki i nie sztuka z nim przegrać. A wyście to, koroniarze, nie podrwili pod Ujściem, a pod Wolborzem, a pod Sulejowem, a w dziesięciu innych miejscach? Sam pan Czarniecki przegrał pod Gołębiem! Dlaczego nie miał przegrać i pan Sapieha, zwłaszcza gdyście go, jako sierotę, samego zostawili? — A cóż my to na tańce pod Warkę poszli? — rzekł z oburzeniem Zagłoba. — Wiem, że nie na tańce, jeno na bitwę, i Bóg dał wam wiktorię. Ale kto wie, czy nie lepiej było nie chodzić, bo u nas powiadają, że wojsko obojga narodów, każde z osobna, może być pobite, ale w kupie i sam piekielny komput mu nie poradzi. — Może to być — rzekł Wołodyjowski — ale co wodzowie uradzili, w to nam nie wchodzić. Nie bez tego też, żeby waszej winy nie było! — Musiał tam Sapio pokawić, już ja go znam! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Temu nie mogę negować! — mruknął pod nosem Charłamp. Tu umilkli na chwilę, jeno od czasu do czasu spoglądali na się ponuro, bo im się wydało, że szczęście Rzeczypospolitej psuć się na nowo poczyna, a przecie tak niedawno pełni byli wszyscy ufności i nadziei. Wtem Wołodyjowski rzekł: — Pan kasztelan powraca! I wyszedł z izby. Kasztelan powracał rzeczywiście; Wołodyjowski wybiegł przeciw niemu i z dala począł wołać: — Mości kasztelanie! Król szwedzki zgwałcił litewskie wojsko i z saku umknął. Jest tu towarzysz z listami od pana wojewody wileńskiego. — Dawaj go sam! — krzyknął Czarniecki. — Gdzie on jest? — U mnie. Zaraz go przystawię. Lecz pan Czarniecki tak przyjął do serca wiadomość, że nie chciał czekać, jeno natychmiast zeskoczył z kulbaki i wszedł do kwatery Wołodyjowskiego. Porwali się z ław wszyscy, widząc go wchodzącego, on zaś ledwie im głową skłonił, już rzekł: — Proszę o listy! Charłamp podał mu zapieczętowane pismo. Kasztelan poszedł z nim przed okno, bo w chałupie było ciemno, i począł je czytać ze zmarszczoną brwią i troską w twarzy. Od czasu do czasu gniew błyskał mu w obliczu. — Zalterował się pan kasztelan — szeptał do Skrzetuskiego Zagłoba — obacz, jak mu dzioby poczerniały; zaraz i szeplenić zacznie, co zawsze czyni, gdy go cholera chwyci. Wtem pan Czarniecki skończył czytać, przez chwilę całą pięścią kręcił brodę i myślał, na koniec ozwał się dźwiękliwym, niewyraźnym głosem: — A pójdź no tu bliżej, towarzyszu! — Do usług waszej dostojności! — Gadaj prawdę — rzekł z przyciskiem kasztelan — bo ta relacja tak misternie haftowana, iż rzeczy dojść nie mogę... Jeno... gadaj prawdę... nie koloryzuj: wojska rozproszone? — Nijak nie rozproszone, mości kasztelanie. — A ile dni wam potrzeba, byście się znów zebrali? Tu Zagłoba szepnął do Skrzetuskiego: — Chce go, jako to mówią, z mańki zażyć. Lecz Charłamp odpowiedział bez wahania: — Skoro wojsko nie rozproszone, to mu się zbierać nie trzeba. Prawda jest, że pospolitaków z dwieście koni nie mogliśmy się dorachować, gdym odjeżdżał, których i między poległymi nie było, ale to zwykła rzecz i komput na tym nie cierpi, a nawet pan hetman ruszył za królem w dobrym porządku. — Armat nie straciliście, mówisz, nic? — Owszem. Straciliśmy cztery, które Szwedzi, nie mogąc ich zabrać, zagwoździli. — Widzę, że prawdę mówisz; powiadaj tedy, jako się wszystko odbyło? — ...Incipiam! — rzekł Charłamp. — Kiedyśmy to ostali sami, postrzegł się nieprzyjaciel, iże zawiślańskich wojsk nie masz, jeno partie i kupy niesforne na ich miejscu. Myśleliśmy, a właściwie mówiąc, pan Sapieha myślał, że na tamtych uderzą, i jakie takie posiłki im ekspediował, ale nieznaczne, by siebie nie osłabić. Tymczasem u Szwedów krętanina i szum jakoby w ulu. Pod wieczór poczęli zbliżać się tłumami do Sanu. Byliśmy w kwaterze wojewodzińskiej. Przyjeżdża ten pan Kmicic, który się Babiniczem teraz zowie, żołnierz przedni, i daje znać. A pan Sapieha właśnie do uczty zasiadał, na którą się siła szlachcianek aż spod Kraśnika i Janowa nazjeżdżało... że to pan wojewoda lubi płeć białogłowską. — I uczty lubi! — przerwał Czarniecki. — Nie masz mnie przy nim, nie ma go kto do temperancji nakłaniać! — przerwał Zagłoba. Na to pan Czarniecki: — Może prędzej będziesz waść przy nim, niż myślisz, zaczniecie się we dwóch temperować! Tu zwrócił się do Charłampa: — Mów dalej. — Babinicz tedy daje znać, a wojewoda na to: "Symulują tylko, że chcą następować! Nie przedsięwezmą nic! Prędzej (powiada) przez Wisłę zechcą się przebierać, ale mam ja na nich oko i wtedy sam nastąpię. Tymczasem (powiada) nie psujmy sobie uciechy, żeby nam było dobrze!" Poczynamy tedy jeść i pić. A i kapela poczyna rżnąć, sam wojewoda prosi do tańca. — Dam ja mu tańce! — przerwał Zagłoba. — Cicho waść! — rzekł Czarniecki. — Wtem znów przylatują od brzegu, że szum okrutny. Nic to! Wojewoda pazia w ucho: "Będziesz mi tu lazł!" Tańcowaliśmy do świtania, spaliśmy do południa. O południu patrzym, aż już szańce srogie stoją, a na nich ciężkie działa, kartauny. Dają też czasem ognia, a co kula padnie, to jak ceber! Jedna taka na nic okop zaprószy! — Nie powiadaj konceptów — przerwał Czarniecki — boś nie u hetmana! Charłamp zmieszał się mocno i tak dalej mówił: — O południu wyjechał sam wojewoda. Szwedzi zaś pod osłoną owych szańców zaczęli stawiać most. Pracowali do wieczora, z wielkim naszym podziwem, bośmy byli tego mniemania, że zbudować go zbudują, ale przejść po nim nie zdołają. Na drugi dzień jeszcze budują. Począł wojewoda sprawiać wojska, bo i sam już myślał, że będzie batalia. — Tymczasem most był pozór, a przeszli poniżej przez inny i z boku was zaszli? — przerwał Czarniecki. Charłamp wytrzeszczył oczy, otworzył usta, przez chwilę milczał zdumiony, na koniec rzekł: — To wasza dostojność miała już relację? — Nie ma co! — szepnął Zagłoba — co wojny tyczy, nasz dziad w lot zgadnie, jakoby właśnie patrzył na sprawę! — Mów dalej! — rzekł Czarniecki. — Przyszedł wieczór. Wojska stały w gotowości, ale z pierwszą gwiazdą znowu była uczta. Tymczasem rano Szwedzi już przeszli przez ów drugi most, który poniżej zbudowali, i zaraz nastąpili. Stała od krańca chorągiew pana Koszyca, żołnierza dobrego. Ten w nich! Skoczą mu w pomoc pospolitacy, którzy byli najbliżej, ale kiedy to pluną do nich z armat — w nogi! A pan Koszyc poległ i ludzi jego okrutnie naszarpano. Dopieroż pospolitacy, wpadłszy hurmem na obóz, wszystkich pomieszali. Co było gotowych chorągwi, to poszły, ale nie sprawiły nic, jeszcześmy armaty stracili. Gdyby więcej dział i piechoty było przy królu, sroga byłaby klęska, ale szczęściem większa część pieszych regimentów, wraz z armatami, odpłynęła nocą szmagami, o czym także nikt u nas nie wiedział. — Sapio pokawił! Z góry wiedziałem! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Przejęliśmy korespondencję królewską — rzekł Charłamp — którą Szwedzi zronili. Czytali w niej żołnierze, że król do Prus ma iść, by z elektorskimi nazad wrócić, gdyż pisze, że samymi szwedzkimi siłami nie da sobie rady. — Wiem o tym — odrzekł Czarniecki — pan Sapieha przysłał mi ten list. Po czym mruknął cicho, jakoby sam do siebie mówiąc: — Trzeba i nam za nim do Prus. — Dawno to mówię! — rzekł Zagłoba. Pan Czarniecki popatrzył nań przez chwilę w zamyśleniu. — Nieszczęście! — rzekł głośno — bo gdybym ja nadążył pod Sandomierz, tedy byśmy we dwóch z hetmanem żywej nogi nie puścili... Ha! stało się i nie wróci!... Wojna się przedłuży, ale tak i temu najazdowi, i najezdnikom śmierć pisana. — Nie może inaczej być!... — zawołali chórem rycerze. I wielka otucha wstąpiła im do serc, choć przed chwilą wątpili. Wtem szepnął coś Zagłoba do ucha panu dzierżawcy z Wąsoszy, a ów znikł we drzwiach i po chwili wrócił z gąsiorem. Widząc to Wołodyjowski pochylił się do kolan kasztelanowi. — Łaska by to była dla prostaka żołnierza niepowszednia... — zaczął. — Napiję się z wami chętnie — rzekł Czarniecki — a wiecie dlaczego? Owo dlatego, że nam się pożegnać przyjdzie. — Jakże to? — zawołał zdumiony Wołodyjowski. — Pisze pan Sapieha, że chorągiew laudańska do litewskiego wojska należy i że ją jeno dla asysty królowi przysłał, a teraz sam jej będzie potrzebował, zwłaszcza oficerów, bo mu ich brak okrutny. Mój Wołodyjowski, wiesz, ile cię miłuję, i ciężko mi się z tobą rozstawać, ale tu jest dla ciebie rozkaz. Wprawdzie pan Sapieha, jako człek polityczny, na moje ręce i do mojej dyskrecji rozkaz przysyła. Mógłbym ci go nie pokazać... Ba, ba, tak mi to miłe, jakoby mi pan hetman szablę najlepszą złamał... Ale właśnie, że do mojej dyskrecji przysłano, więc ci rozkaz daję — masz!... a już czyń, coś powinien. Za zdrowie twoje, żołnierzyku!... Pan Wołodyjowski znów pochylił się do kasztelańskich kolan, wypił, ale tak był strapiony, że słowa przemówić nie mógł, a gdy kasztelan wziął go w objęcia, łzy ciurkiem puściły mu się na żółte wąsiki. — Wolejbym poległ! — zawołał żałośnie. — Gonić pod tobą, wodzu wielbiony, przywykłem, a tam nie wiadomo, jako będzie... — Panie Michale, nie zważaj na rozkaz — rzekł wzruszony Zagłoba. — Sam Sapiowi odpiszę i uszu mu przystojnie natrę. Lecz pan Michał przede wszystkim był żołnierzem, więc jeszcze się obruszył: — A w waćpanu wiecznie stary wolentarz siedzi!... Milczałbyś lepiej, kiedy rzeczy nie rozumiesz. Służba!! — Ot, co! — rzekł Czarniecki. Kategoria:Potop